You saved my life from loneliness
by CherryBlossomSkyBlue0131
Summary: The Shy Bluenette meets the Popular Redhead. Kuroko is a new kid in Teiko High School. He is shy and alone with no friends. He does not talk to anyone in school or even try to make new friends because of his shyness. But then he met a popular and intelligent guy name Akashi, and things start change.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's hard being a new kid in Teiko High School. I never went to an actual school before because I've been homeschooled for a long time due to my parents having financial problems. School is different from being homeschooled because there are a lot of people, a lot of rules to follow, a lot of clubs and a lot of lectures.

My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am a shy person who loves to spend time alone at the school library reading books and doing my assignments. I didn't know how to communicate with people or make friends with them in school, but that was before I met this person named Akashi Seijuro and things start to change when I'm with him. He is confident, he is smart and he is very helpful to me. He is part of the student council membership and he's popular around everyone in school. He also plays basketball and his team always wins. He treated me better than I deserve to be treated and he always stays by my side whenever I'm alone. This guy understands how I feel and that he is always there for me. I'm in love with Akashi-kun but he doesn't know that, or maybe.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for not posting in this new chapter, I've been busy a lot lately. So I hope you enjoy this new story.**

* * *

It was dark this evening, I was in my bed reading my favorite book while my pet dog Niguo-kun was beside me laying down, I petted his head gently then he wagged his tail. I do this all the time before eating dinner and after being homeschooled by my mom; it's like my favorite hobby to do. Then I heard someone knocking on my door, "Tetsuya, it's your mom," she said. "Can I come in?" I put my book down on the side of my dresser next to my lamp; I unlock the door and opened it so she can go in.

"Hello, mother." I put my book down at the side table next to the lamp. "What brings you here?" I asked while I was sitting back down on the bed and my mom sat beside me. Niguo-kun went to his dog cushion that's next to my bed and lay down there.

"Well I have good news for you," she answered and then continues, "You are going to start at a regular school tomorrow morning at Teiko High School," she stated.

When my mom told me this, I was surprised though and I didn't even expect to go to a regular school. I don't even know what a regular school is like. So I breathe a bit and asked, "Are you, serious mother?"

"Of course, you'll make new friends and you will join some clubs that will interest you," she smiled at me and continues, "Will that be great? A new beginning of your life, my son."

I looked down a bit and then look at my mom and said, "Well I don't know mother, I don't even know if I'm going to get through this." I paused a bit and I continued, "I don't think I will be able to make new friends." I explained to her.

"Tetsuya, you will make new friends because you are a kind-hearted gentleman and a sweetheart," she said as she kissed my forehead and starting hugging me tightly. "Besides, your father got a new job that pays maximum wage, that's why I'm putting you in a regular school," My mother stroked my hair as she kept hugging me tightly. "I also spoke to the principal at the school you're going to be attending and he said he is looking forward to seeing you tomorrow morning." My mother hugged me again and I hugged back. We got up and went downstairs to eat dinner while Niguo ran along and eat his own food at the doggy bowl.

* * *

The next day, it was morning already, I had to wake up to face the new stark reality which was I joining high school. "Tetsuya, here's your new school uniform that I purchased yesterday" My mother called me as she put my new school uniform on the bed and she went downstairs. I prepared myself and got dressed in a new school uniform, then I walked downstairs to join my family in the dining room. My grandmother had made pancakes and bacon just how I liked it, she also made a delicious milkshake for me. My grandmother is such a good cook in the household.

A few moments later, I was in the car with my mother driving me to this new school, we were so close to the school, I looked at the school through my window and I saw how big the school looked. My mother dropped me off at the gate. "If you're nervous Tetsuya, just be yourself and try to make friends as possible and here's your schedule." My mother said to me as she handed me my class schedule and she hugged me tightly. "Alright, mother" I hugged my mom and then I got out of the car waved goodbye to her and she waved back and drove off.

After being dropped at the school gate, I couldn't help but notice many students that flocked the pavements. They all looked happy and energetic. "It isn't a bad place after all," I thought to myself as I sauntered in the hallways in search of different registration offices. The notion was short-lived. The students all seemed at home with the new environment. They were eloquent in their expressions. I, on the other hand, was a shy adolescent raring to be alone and unbothered by other people. I walked up to the principal and he showed me around the school building and he saw my schedule and he helped me get to my first class. The principal was really nice and he notices how nervous I was in this school, so he cheered me up by saying that things will get better. I really hope they do get better.

* * *

During Lunch Time, I headed to the library after attending classes and barely talking to anybody there. I feel unnoticed even though my teachers introduce me in front of other students in one my classes. I sat down and started to do my assignment that had been handed to us in the morning session. The library seems very peaceful, it's like my peaceful place to be. After finishing my assignments got one book that I liked and I sat back down and started reading. I think I should go here every lunch period since I don't have friends to sit with. After reading, I put the book back and take out other books I'd be interesting to read.

It was almost time for my next class, I borrowed some of the books in the library to take home and read, I grabbed my school bag and rushed to my next class. Then I bumped into someone accidentally. The guy that I accidentally bumped into handed me my books which had sprawled all over the fellow. "Here you go," said he said as he gave me my books back. "Hi," he said as he smiled at me. He could obviously tell I was nervous. "What's your name?" he quipped.

"I'm K-Kuroko T-Tetsuya... Kuroko Tetsuya..." I answered timidly. Akashi-kun looked like he is the same height as me but a bit taller then me, he has glossy red eyes, and he has red hair that's like the same color as the red rose, the same length of my hair. He could be my first friend based on how he appeared to be. "W-What's y-your name?" I asked him as I tried not to blush through his good looks.

"I am Akashi Seijuro," he said in a surprised tone. I later came to know that he was one of the most popular students. He was the first person to talk to me at the high school. "Where are you headed?" he asked as he walked next to me.

"The laboratory for my chemistry class", I blurted as I started walking briskly trying to keep up with his long strides. He took his time to take me as we talked a bit. He knew that I was a new student in this school.

I later came to know that Akashi-Kun was a major sensation at the institution since my classmates in my classes always talk about how amazing he is. Akashi-kun was every student's dream, he works at the student council as the president of the Teiko High School. He was charming, intelligent, athletic and most of all likable. Being one of the top scorers in the school basketball team, Akashi-kun would send the crowds into a frenzy any time he made points for the team. It's like his abilities humbled him.


End file.
